The instant invention relates to cassette players and more particularly to a device for child proofing a cassette player, such as a video cassette recorder, by obstructing the cassette port thereof.
Cassette players and recorders, such as video cassette recorders, have become extremely popular in recent years. However, it has been found that each year a relatively large number of cassette players and recorders are damaged as a result of young children inserting foreign objects, such as food and the like, into the cassette ports thereof. Hence, a significant need has developed for an effective device for child proofing of a cassette recorder or player, such as a video cassette recorder, by obstructing the cassette port thereof.
The device disclosed in the U.S. Pat. to Federico et al No. 4,629,089 generally addresses the problem of child proofing a video cassette recorder by providing a protective housing which limits access to the controls and the cassette port thereof. However, the Federico et al device has been found to be somewhat impractical and ineffective due to its cumbersome size. A variety of other devices have been heretofore available for obstructing the cassette ports of cassette recorders and players, although not necessarily for the purpose of child proofing. These devices which, in addition to the U.S. Pat. to Federico et al, represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware, are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. to Renick et al No. 4,527,405; Robbins No. 4,616,490; Derman No. 4,655,057; Gotto No. 4,656,551; and Weinert et and Weinert et al No. 4,741,185. However, the prior art has generally failed to provide an effective device which is releasably receivable in the cassette port of a cassette recorder or player, such as a video cassette recorder, so that it is readily and easily removable from the cassette port by an adult but not by a young child.
The instant invention provides an effective device for child proofing a cassette recorder or player, such as a video cassette recorder. Specifically, the instant invention provides an effective device which is releasably receivable in the cassette port of a cassette recorder or player for preventing a young child from placing foreign objects into the cassette port. Still more specifically, the device of the instant invention is operative in combination with a cassette recorder having a front panel and a substantially rectangular cassette port in the front panel, and it comprises a front obstructing plate which is receivable in obstructing relation with respect to the cassette port, and resilient retaining means which engageable with a pair of opposite extremities of the cassette port for releasably retaining the obstructing means in obstructing relation with respect to the port. The resilient retaining means preferably comprises at least one resilient, generally U-shaped clip member having opposite first and second legs and a connecting portion connecting the first and second legs. The clip member is preferably integrally attached to the obstructing plate so that the first leg of the clip member extends rearwardly therefrom to the connecting portion, and so that the second leg extends forwardly from the connecting portion. The second leg of the clip member is preferably resiliently deflectable toward the first leg for releasably receiving the clip member in pressurized engagement with one of the opposite extremities of the cassette port in order to releasably retain the obstructing plate in obstructing relation with respect thereto. The resilient retaining means preferably comprises a pair of clip members, each of which is engageable with a different opposite side extremity of a cassette port. Further, each of the clip members preferably includes an outer lip on the forward end of the second leg thereof which extends outwardly and away from the first leg thereof for engaging the front surface of the front panel of a cassette player or recorder adjacent one of the opposite extremities of the port. The clip members are preferably operable by resiliently moving the outer lips thereof inwardly and together to deflect the second legs of the clip members toward the first legs thereof in order to release the device from a cassette port. Further, each of the clip members preferably includes a detent rib on the outer side of the second leg thereof which is receivable in engagement with the rear side of the front panel of a cassette player adjacent one of the opposite side extremities of a cassette port therein for releasably retaining the clip members in the cassette port.
It has been found that the device of the instant invention can be effectively utilized for child proofing a cassette player or recorder, such as a video cassette recorder. Specifically, it has been found that the clip members of the device of the subject invention are operable for effectively releasably retaining the device in the cassette port of a video cassette recorder in a manner which enables the device to be easily removed by an adult, but not by a young child. Still more specifically, because of the manner in which the lip portions are movable inwardly and together to release the device from the cassette port, the device requires a certain amount of coordination and strength to disengage it from a cassette port. As a result, the device can be easily removed from a cassette port by an adult but it normally can not be easily removed by a young child who would normally lack sufficient manual dexterity and strength to properly manipulate the clip members. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective device for child proofing a cassette player or recorder, such as a video cassette recorder.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective device for child proofing the cassette port of a video cassette recorder, wherein the device is releasably receivable in the cassette port in a manner which enables it to be readily removed by an adult but not by a child.
An even still further object of the instant invention is to provide an effective device for child proofing the cassette port of a video cassette recorder which includes a pair of resilient clip members for releasably engaging a pair of opposite side extremities of the cassette port in order to releasably retain the device in the cassette port.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.